Wendy Cheslock
Shocktrooper |Likes = None |Affiliation = Gallian Militia Gallian National Arsenal |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) Explosive developer |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles Valkyria Chronicles 2 (mentioned) |Japanese = Kumiko Ikebe }} is a twenty-five year old Squad 7 shocktrooper with a love of explosives who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. She is easily identifiable on the battlefield by her woolen cap and black eye markings. Wendy also appears as a member of squad 1 in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' Tinkering with explosives filled this shut-in's days until an overly ambitious portion of gunpowder blew her house to bits. She applied to be a trooper on the front lines as a way of testing out her bombs. Her squad mates whisper that she keeps a miniature bomb under her cap. Post-EWII, she took work at the Gallian National Arsenal developing explosives. Her designs, while potent, have all been too unstable for a sane soldier to use. She is also the author of "Cheslock's Theory on Explosives" which is now a study subject in a number of schools. In Valkyria Chronicles 2, Wendy's book is mentioned as one of the reading materials for Marion Siegbahn. 'Expanded Biography' Wendy volunteered to be a shocktrooper so that she would get the chance to test out her explosives on the frontlines, first-hand. Rumors say she keeps a small bomb tucked away under her cap. One time, Wendy had locked herself up in her house to develop a new bomb when she accidentally mixed the wrong amounts of explosive materials and blew up her own house. After the war, she got a job at the state-owned weapons company of Gallia, but all of the explosives Wendy has developed thus far have been deemed too dangerous for practical use. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 213 *Accuracy - 18 *Evasion - 10 *AP - 350 *Defense - 10 'Max Stats' *HP - 357 *Accuracy - 56.5 *Evasion - 29.5 *AP - 450 *Defense - 20 Personal Potentials *'Metal Head' - The smell of iron clears the head, leading to a boost in attack power. *'Shut-In' - When holed up in camp, they cease to pay attention to the world outside, causing a drop in defense. *'Outcast' - Having allies of the same unit class nearby puts them on edge, lowering their evasion abilities. *'N/A' - This character has no fourth potential. Battle Potentials *'Damage Boost' - Attack power against human targets is boosted a set percentage of the time. *'Kamikaze' - Both accuracy and evasion receive a boost when HP drops to a single digit. *'Dud Mine' - Land mines have a set chance of not exploding when tripped. *'Phoenix' - They have a set chance of returning to life with full HP when their their HP reaches zero. Quotes Selection *"Hehe... I'm on it." *"Here I come." Attacking *"You're gonna get shot!" *"Hehe." *"Heeyah!" Killing a Foe *"Heh, yay." Enemy Sighted *"I see youuu!" *"Target sighted." Team Attack *"Have some back up, heh." *"Let me shoot too." *"... I'll shoot then too!" Personal Potentials *"Hehe... I love you metal." (Metal Head) *"I... Don't want to go anywhere." (Shut In) *"No, I belong alone." (Outcast) Battle Potentials *"Hehehe... I have the power." (Damage Boost) *"I'm tired... I'll just charge!" (Kamikaze) *"Hehe... Dud." (Dud Mine) *"Can't kill me... I won't die." (Phoenix) Healed by Ragnaid *"Hehe... Thanks." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" After Medic Visit *"Please! We need help!" *"If you die.... You can't shoot anymore..." HP Critical *"Getting shot's a drag." *"Bullets hurt huh?" Unconsciousness *"..." (cry/moan) Death *"Shooting guns is... Lame, eh? Hurts to shoot people... Hurts to... Get shot..." Enter Squad 7 *"I'm Wendy Cheslock... Heehee... Kaboom..." Exit Squad 7 *"What... It's over? Oh... that's sad...." Trivia *Wendy appears as a member of Squad 1 in the anime, but is killed in action. It could also be noted that she and Rosina Selden were the only women in the original Squad 7 that were killed off in the Anime. Category:Characters Category:Shocktrooper Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Squad 1